


Madness

by ladychocoberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Loki is conflicted whether if this is real love or is this just madness?





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Two songs inspired this fic, Madness by Muse and Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey.

“Don’t bother waiting for me!!! I don’t want to see you when I get back!!!”

Hester slammed the door shut right after she walked out. Although it would be considered risky to walk alone at this late hour, Hester didn’t much give a damn. She wanted to be away from him as much as possible. She reached out the pocket of her black, leather jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. She put one in her mouth and began to light it once she found her lighter. She slowly inhaled and exhaled the stress out of her body.

It was funny, she thought, these packs of cigarettes were the cause of the argument, yet it was also how they met.

Hester went out for some drinks with her friends, until she decided to step outside to smoke. The dimmed lights couldn’t capture her features nor the way she dressed that night. Under the moonlight sky, she was wearing a red dress with hair big enough to be a beauty queen and high heels that could knock a person down.

She suddenly heard the trashcan moving that it scared a couple of stray cats in the alley. Hester was a bit curious so she went towards the alley to see what was going on. As she got closer, she noticed some small sudden movements, completely unaware of her presence. When she finally got close enough to see what it was, she found a man lying down on the ground, who appears to be severely injured.

At this point, Hester didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t just leave him there nor could she take him the hospital since she drank a couple of beers and the hospital was far from the bar. She began to mutter to herself, until she finally gained enough courage to carry him to her house. It was a walking distance, but carrying him all the way seemed to be far. When they finally arrived, she gently placed him onto her sofa and began to treat his wounds.

His hair was as dark as the night sky and skin so soft and pale that he could make a beautiful human representation of the moon. He eventually woke up once Hester treated majority of his wounds. She started off by introducing herself first and he introduced himself as Loki of Asgard.

She didn’t believe him at first, she thought the injuries he received got into his head. Eventually he used some of his magic to prove to her that he is not from this world. 

Despite explaining that he is a prince of Asgard, that still didn’t excuse for him not to help around the house. They bickered at first; since he was so used for people doing everything for him, but eventually he complied by using his magic, much to her dismay. 

They didn’t talk much except for the usual hellos and goodbyes, but that all changed one night when Loki began to scream during his sleep. Hester woke up him up and asked him what was wrong. He wouldn’t give her an answer, so Hester began to stroke his hair for comfort. It seemed to soothe him since he was no longer struggling and trying to push her away.

He began asking questions about her life in order to keep his mind off from the nightmares he received. She was reluctant to do it, but she complied nonetheless. The nightmares he received were quite common, but somehow found relief whenever Hester talks about her life. She lost a couple of hours of sleep as a result, but found it to be worth it if it meant helping him.

As the months passed, Loki and Hester would spend many hours discussing about their life and family. They each became each other’s positive outcome, Loki became less and less angry at the world, and Hester quit smoking through Loki’s persuasion. 

Eventually Loki’s need for her grew; he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He wondered if this is some kind of madness that has started to evolve. He wasn’t the only one conflicted. There were moments Hester couldn’t get him out of her mind, and wanted nothing more, but for Loki to gain the happiness he once lost.

They indeed grew to love each other, but neither of them will say anything due to fear of breaking such an unspeakable bond. There was only one thing they could openly admit, which was they have been the best thing that could ever happen to each other.

Unfortunately, Loki’s fear of rejection soon took over. He didn’t want to be reminded once again of his loneliness. Everyone will continue to view him as the monster that doesn’t deserve any recognition of love. So in order to avoid the pain, he began to avoid her. That way he can let her go, and find someone who can bring her happiness that he cannot give to her. This move however is only hurting Hester more than it is hurting him.

She didn’t know what got into Loki; in fact she doesn’t know what she has done to cause Loki to avoid her like the plague. She began feeling withdrawn and miserable without him. Loki felt the same way, he wanted to go to her and tell her how much he loves her, but the fear will come out and left him unable to move.

When Hester couldn’t handle the pain any longer, she went to the closest gas station and bought herself a pack of cigarettes. It wasn’t long before Loki could smell it by the time she got back home. She avoided his glare and went straight towards her room, until Loki grabbed her arm.

“You’re smoking again?!”

She pushed him away, “Why do you care? It’s not like you gave two-shits about me when you started to avoid me.“

"My reason for avoiding you is none of your concern.”

“And neither is my reason for smoking.”

“This ends now.”

“Well you know what? This is my house and I do what I want to do, if you don’t like it you can just leave.”

“Don’t be a fool! You were making progress, why are you ruining everything for yourself!”

“I’m ruining this for myself? You started to ignore me like I’m some sort of disgusting animal! Do you realize how much that hurts me?! That’s why I started smoking again, to numb the pain that you caused!”

Loki was shocked to hear this; he really didn’t expect her to care so much. Hester was at the brink of tears, and Loki could see that. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen. 

“Hester I’m so-”

“Save it!” Hester went straight towards the door, but turned around one last time, “Don’t bother waiting for me!!! I don’t want to see you when I get back!!!” 

With that, she slammed the door shut right after she walked out. Loki sat back in the couch and accepted that the outcome of his actions did more damage than any good. He has finally seen the end if this were to continue. He tried so hard to let her go, but realized he can’t. He contemplated his decision, until finally he decided to tell her how he really feels about her.

When she came back, she found Loki sitting on the couch. Although she told him to leave, she was glad to see him still here.

“Hester, there is something I must tell you. There is a reason why I have been avoiding you all this time, so please…don’t leave…I want you to stay.”

Loki took a deep breath, “I have been so alone for quite a long time, the time I spent here with you has been an utter bliss. Do you know how often I wished you were here? How often I look for your mere presence, your company? I find myself vexed to madness without your presence. I need you. You have given me all the happiness I have lost and I fear to show you the depth of my love for you.”

His confession has left Hester lose the ability to speak. She couldn’t believe it, he said he loved her, and all she wanted to do is cry for joy.

Loki continued, “I want you to love me. Love me for who I am. I want you to look me in my eyes and watch as they change to crimson. I want you to warm me up with your body and take me as I really am.”

Hester’s eyes widen when she saw the change, his skin changed from smooth peach to blue as bright as the sky and eyes from dazzling green to deep crimson. She suddenly felt cold as she got closer, but it didn’t matter. Standing before him, was the most beautiful man she has ever seen.

Loki didn’t know what she was thinking, but he suddenly felt self-conscious and kept his gaze away from her, “You are the only creature in this realm that looks upon me with something other than hatred. Please don’t turn away from me now.”

"What will be the point in that?”

Loki turned his gaze back to her and furrowed his brows in confusion, “What do you mean?“

"There is no need to hide anymore, Loki. You must have been so scared, to fear rejection. So you kept your distant from people, especially me, from finding out. Please, I beg of you, don’t push me away. From now on, I want to understand everything. I want you to tell me your troubles, your fears, everything as long as you tell me. Just let me care about you. I want to be close to you and I want to stay with you, because I…love you too.”

With a tear in his eye, he began to smile at her, “I have always believed that I am an unloved person, and never meant to be loved. Through all of my troubles and lies, you have stood by my side. For that, my body and heart are yours. Do with them as you please, while my pleasant mood allows it. “

“You really mean that?

”Give the word and I will not hold back my struggle for your lips.”

Hester nodded and soon his lips began to lock onto hers. She was feeling electric and alive through that kiss and soon it turned from sweet and endearing to rough and passionate that they could feel it in the air. With each thrust, Hester felt she was on fire while Loki felt he has finally seen the light. He realized he needed her love, needed her to rescue him, and she did exactly as that.

As they lay together after their night of passion, Loki looked at his sleeping beauty as she rested against his chest with such content. He smiled and kissed her forehead thanking the gods for giving him happiness through her. He began to question if this is real love or is this just madness? No, he thought, he loves her to the point of madness.


End file.
